


#PrayHeSaysYes

by notafamousperson



Series: zimbits proposals [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Proposals, inspired by bitty's twitter, yo marry me jack zimmermann
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 18:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7585138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notafamousperson/pseuds/notafamousperson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bitty knows exactly how he's going to propose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#PrayHeSaysYes

**Author's Note:**

> i originally posted this on tumblr a while back and i wasn't gonna bother posting it here, but i'm currently writing another fic where jack proposes, so i decided to make a lil series out of their proposals.

* * *

 

Bitty knows exactly how he’s going to propose.

He thinks about how he’s going to do it a lot, probably _too much_ , actually. But every single idea he’s come up with so far absolutely cannot top this one. He knows how he’s going to propose, but he needs that sign. Sure, he could just make another, but he’s never been an artist and that sign truly was a piece of art.

 _That means I’m going to have to bring Shitty into this,_ he thinks to himself, scribbling in his notebook with the plans for the special day. He wants to tell as few people as possible about his plans; his friends have never been good at keeping a secret, and this one is pretty big. Even the slightest slip-up could tip Jack off.

Bitty’s already got a list of people that he isn’t telling under any circumstances, whatsoever. Ransom and Holster are at the top of that list for obvious reasons. Anyone on Jack’s team is on the list because they spend so much time with him, Nursey, Dex and Chowder are on the list because Bitty remembers how they handled his birthday back when he was a sophomore. There’s a lot more people on his list, but way too many to name. It’d be easier to say who _isn’t_ on the list. That would be his mom, dad, and Lardo.

They’re the only ones who know, and they’re sworn to secrecy. Of course, now he has to bring Shitty in on the plan, but it’ll be fine, he assures himself. Shitty can keep a secret when he needs to.

His mom cried when he told her. It’s not like he was expecting anything different, but he definitely wasn’t prepared for the bone-crushing hug that she pulled him into before he’d even finished his sentence. He held himself together well enough for his mom’s reaction, but he didn’t stand a chance when his dad put a hand on his shoulder and said, “I’m proud of you, son. Jack’s lucky to have someone like you in his life.”

Bitty tried not to cry, he really did, but the tears slipped out anyway. He and his father didn’t _do_ heart-to-hearts. The closest thing he’d ever said to “I love you” had been, “That was a good game you played out there.” So yeah, he cried just a little bit. His dad might’ve too, though, if his shiny eyes were anything to go on.

Lardo screamed when Bitty told her. 

“Holy _shit!”_

“Yeah, I’m planning it out now―”

“Holy _shit!”_

“I know, right?!”

“Holy _shit!”_

Bitty dials Shitty’s number and sits on his bed, criss-cross. The phone rings three times before he picks up.

“Yo, Bits, ‘sup?”

“Hey, Shitty!” Bitty says, trying to keep his voice steady. Lord help him, he’s so nervous. If Shitty doesn’t have that sign, he’s going to have to rethink his entire plan. “So this is a bit of a weird question, but do you remember that sign that those girls brought to warm-ups that one time? The one that said — “

“’Yo marry me Jack Zimmermann’, yeah, brah, of-fucking-course! How could I forget?” Shitty says. Then, he pauses for a second, and Bitty pulls the phone away from his ear just in time, because Shitty then bellows, “ _HOLY **FUCKING** SHIT! OH MY GOD, DUDE! ARE YOU GOING TO **FUCKING** POP THE **FUCKING** QUESTION?! HOLY  **FUCK**!_ ”

When Bitty is at least halfway sure that Shitty’s done screaming, he bring the phone back to his ear. “Yeah, Shits, I’m going to propose.”

“Oh my fucking god. I’m so happy for you, brah!”

“Thanks, Shitty,” Bitty says, smiling to himself. He’s pretty damn happy, too. “But about that sign. Do you still have it?”

“Uh, chyeah. Like I’d ever get rid of _that_ fucking _masterpiece._ Why? D’you need it?”

“If I could borrow it, yeah, that’d be great.” Bitty responds, relieved.

“It’s yours, dude. Good luck. But trust me, brah, you don’t need it. Jack is so fucking in love with you, it’s kinda gross.”

Bitty snorts. “Thanks, Shitty. I appreciate this a lot.”

“No problem, dude. So what’s your plan?”

* * *

Bitty is going to throw up. He’s actually, seriously going to vomit.

He somehow got Jack all the way to Samwell without him asking (many) questions. He told him that they were there to see Bitty’s frogs (even though technically they’re seniors, now, which is horrifying to think about) and Jack actually agreed. And now they’re here. They’re here! The past week has been a stressful blur, and Bitty made about ten pies, but today is the day.

He told Jack that Chowder invited him to lunch and that after he finished there, they could meet at the rink because Bitty managed to get them some time on the ice all to themselves. Jack agreed, not thinking twice about it. 

Bitty looks around at the empty rink. Soon, Jack will show up and Bitty will propose, right there. The set-up is gorgeous; Shitty and Lardo helped him put everything together and it turned out better than anything Bitty could’ve imagined. The lights are off now, but when they turn on, they’ll be tinted blue. The ice is clean and Bitty has the sign in his hands.

He puts it up against the boards and takes a picture, then he pulls out his phone and composes a tweet.

 **Eric Bittle** __  
_@omgcheckplease_  
So. Y’all remember that time I accidentally proposed to Jack Zimmermann? Well, this time it isn’t gonna be an accident. #PrayHeSaysYes pic.twitter.com/a2xlnVIez

Just as he hits the tweet button, he hears the click of the doors and Shitty turns on the lights. Bitty slips his phone into his pocket and stands up, skates out to meet Jack. The sign is sitting on the bench for now.

Jack stops before he gets on the ice, skates already on his feet. His eyebrows are furrowed in confusion. “What’s all this?” he asks. Bitty grabs his hand and pulls him out onto the ice.

“It’s a date,” Bitty replies, pulling him further out. Jack seems to get with the program, and he starts to skate himself.

“A date, eh? At an ice rink? The place that I go to almost every day? Sounds fun,“ Jack says, and Bitty’s heart speeds up for a second in panic before he sees the teasing smile on Jack’s face.

“Oh, don’t act like you’d ever say no to time on the ice,” Bitty replies. Jack laughs.

“Yeah, you got me there.”

Bitty turns around and starts skating backwards. “So, Mr. Zimmermann, do you want to learn how to figure skate?”

Jack huffs. “I don’t think so.”

“Oh, come on! Just one trick?” Bitty says, letting go of his hand.

“Alright, fine,” Jack sighs. “Show me what you had in mind.”

Bitty smiles at his boyfriend and turns around. He picks up speed and then jumps, twirling in the air and landing with a crack of his skates on the ice. God, does it feel good to do that, even if he’s a bit out of practice. But the jump lands him right by the bench, exactly where he needs to be.

Jack laughs. “I don’t think I can do that, Bits.”

He skates to Bitty and Bitty leans into his side. “Well how about something a little easier, huh? You skate ahead of me a bit and I’ll show you what to do.”

Jack does as he’s told and Bitty lunges for the sign, following right behind Jack. He drops to one knee and turns the sign face-down. Jack turns around. “So what do I need to―” he cuts himself off, staring down at Bitty. Bitty can already feel his eyes watering, Lord help him. He holds up the sign.

Jack reads the words and lets out a wet laugh. Bitty takes a deep breath and starts talking, ignoring the huge lump in his throat.

“Jack Zimmermann, I love you. You’ve made my life… God, you’ve made every single day of my life better since you kissed me after your graduation. I can’t — can’t even _begin_ to imagine where I would be without you. I,” Bitty stops, taking another breath. He can hardly speak. He definitely won’t be able to finish the speech he’s prepared, and he mentally slaps himself for not thinking about what his emotional state would be like when he wrote the damn thing. It’s a page and a half long, and he can’t even get through the first paragraph.

“Yes, Bits. I,” Jack says, voice thick. “Yes. I love you so much.”

Jack pulls Bitty up and drags him forward into a deep kiss, both of his hands holding the sides of Bitty’s face. Bitty feels tears continue to slip out of his eyes but he doesn’t care, he just loves Jack so much, can’t believe that he gets to spend the rest of his life with this beautiful man.

They finally pull away and Bitty is out of breath from tears, from the kiss, from the energy of it all, he doesn’t know. But it doesn’t matter. Jack said yes; that’s the only thing running through his mind. Bitty pulls Jack into a hug. He said _yes._

“Oh!” Bitty exclaims, pulling back. Jack frowns. Bitty reaches into his pocket and pulls out a velvet box. “I should probably give you this, huh?”

He opens up the box and pulls out the ring inside, grabs Jack’s hand and slips it on his ring finger. Looking down at it, Bitty chokes on a sob. “Oh, Lord, I love you so much, honey.”

“I love you too, Bits.” Jack murmurs, dipping down and resting his forehead against Bitty’s.

* * *

Bitty takes a picture of the two of them kissing, Jack’s left hand on Bitty’s cheek, the ring on his finger clear for the camera to see.

 **Eric Bittle**  
_@omgcheckplease_  
He said yes. pic.twitter.com/rn7xvLDr

Bitty posts the tweet, and twenty minutes later, the Falconers’ official Twitter page retweets it.

The SMH team group chat blows up immediately following.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, my omgcp tumblr is zimmermanjack if you wanna check me out!


End file.
